


Risking

by Hbrook



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Cuphead (Cuphead), Blow Job, Cuphead's just pretty horny and wants to play, Dice is great, King Dice - Freeform, M/M, risking job security
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hbrook/pseuds/Hbrook
Summary: A lump formed in his throat, and at that point, he knew fate, to some faulty extent, had to exist. No gods above could possibly create someone like him, and expect him to not absolutely risk any, and everything for him.Including his job security.Fucking a subordinate.In the storage closet.
Relationships: Cuphead & King Dice (Cuphead), Cuphead/King Dice (Cuphead)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Risking

**Author's Note:**

> Since self quarenteening and everything, I've had a lot of spare time on my hands. I decided to get back to writing again. To you guys who are following A Bottle Isn't a home, the goal is definately to get back arround to that, I just wanted to get back into the swing of things first, so here's a little smut I wrote for you guys.
> 
> Enjoy!

Prompt: “This is a bad idea; a really, really bad idea.” 

Hands raked down his clothed chest, making their way to his already hard dick, pulling a gasp out of him. “-This is a bad idea-” Cuphead broke away from his neck, pressing a tender kiss against his lips. “-A really, really bad idea...” 

He pulled away, sliding his hands up his already halfway undone shirt. “But you’re already so worked up…~” He kissed his chest, dragging his hands back to undo the buttons on his pants. “So, so worked up….” He looked up at him, a mischievous smile playing on his lips. “You’d just have to be quiet, Kingsley~”

A lump formed in his throat, and at that point, he knew fate, to some faulty extent, had to exist. No gods above could possibly create someone like him, and expect him to not absolutely risk any, and everything for him. 

Including his job security. 

Fucking a subordinate.

In the storage closet.

He gave his neck one last, lingering kiss before sinking to his knees, tugging his dick free. He really hoped this didn’t end blowing up in his face...

Cuphead let out a soft purr, pressing a kiss into his V-line, then base, looking up at him before slowly sliding his lips along the side of his cock.

...Even then, he couldn’t help but to think that it’d be worth it. 

He took his tip into his mouth, pushing down halfway before pulling back up, tracing that little sensitive spot under the head with his tongue, forcing a moan out of his throat. He covered his mouth with a hand, heart fluttering, watching him repeat the motion, minus the last bit, again, and again… Fuck…

He relaxed against the wall, trying to keep his breathing steady. It didn’t take long for him to get lost in his rhythms, having to stifle soft groans. Cuphead took him deeper into his mouth, just barely changing his rhythm, still doing what he was earlier, but now with that every three sets or so. 

He loved how he did that, slowly building tension in smooth transitions, his eyes keeping him focussed on him, beautiful, intent, immersed… Cuphead buried him in his mouth, yanking him from his thoughts. He sucked in a sharp breath, grasping helplessly at the wall, a quiet whine escaping him, his hips jerking forward. He pulled back, continuing as he was, adding that to the end of every couple sets, pulling him closer, and closer to release. 

After that, it was impossible to sit still. Little thrusts rolled through his hips, despite his attempts to stop them. Needing something to hold onto, he grabbed on to the back of Cuphead’s head, trying to keep his eyes on him, not wanting to miss a thing. That became increasingly hard, every set pushing him closer, and closer to a mind numbing ecstacy. He eventually gave in, leaning his head against the wall, squeezing his eyes shut. 

“Close…~ So close~”

Cuphead hummed, getting a little slower, pushing more depth, more pressure into his movements. His orgasm was just hanging there, right in front of him, the peak getting sweeter, and sweeter, seeming to tug it’s climax just out of reach each time. He pulled his face into his crotch, desperate to finish, finally hitting relief, exploding in his mouth. 

Grip gone, and body drained, he let him go, putting his full weight into the wall. He felt Cuphead swallow before dropping him out of his mouth, tucking him back into his underwear, fixing his pants, even resecuring his belt before kissing his stomach, coming back up to press a little shower of kisses all across his face, ending with one on his mouth. 

“Fuck….” 

He chuckled softly, redoing the buttons on his shirt, neatening up his tie. “Mm… Feel better..?” 

“...Yes..” He sighed, pulling him closer. “Sooooo much better….” 

“Good.” He retucked his shirt, smiling, pressing another kiss to his face, wrapping his arms around him.

He just nodded, catching his breath, the world slowly coming back into focus. He could hear the sound of chips splashing against tables, cards being slapped down, dice rolling, chattering. He could smell booze and cigarettes. He could feel the fabric of his clothes against his skin.

He could hear Cuphead’s soft breathing, smell his scent, and feel his body against his, his warmth… He sighed… This was the part that might just always be his favorite, coming down from it all, the world slowly dropping back into place, with Cuphead in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> It took me 2 hours to write the end because my brain died x)


End file.
